


haremverse

by verygayshorts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygayshorts/pseuds/verygayshorts
Summary: In this world filled with hot and horny men, there is only one rule: consent!You are a young man who has hit the age where it is time to start your harem. The only thing to do is to find unattached men who will devote themselves to you and join your harem.You must do this quickly, before another harem takes your prospective lovers for themselves.Which men will join your harem?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my tumblr for extra short shorts, or to submit a prompt!](https://verygayshorts.tumblr.com/)

You go to the local bar to see what available men are cruising there.

You go into the bar and see a lot of men, and most of them are looking at you. You take a seat and sit with your legs spread, unzip your pants, and pull out your cock. It only takes a few strokes to get fully hard.

Soon, a young man comes over to you. He is pretty cute. You hope he wants to join your harem.

"Hey," he says.

"Hello," you respond.

"I really like your style. Mind if I sit with you?"

You smile and squeeze the head of your cock, precum dribbling from the tip. "Be my guest."

The man smiles and sits down. He leans in close, his head hovering near your cock. He eyes it and licks his lips. "That looks delicious."

You pull your hand away. Your cock twitches, desperate to be touched again. "It's all yours if you want it."

The man grins and grabs your cock. He starts slowly jerking you off. You lean back and sigh contentedly, enjoying the feeling of his hand on your throbbing dick.

"I'm Kyle." The man smiles at you and leans in to kiss you.

You tilt your head, opening your mouth to give him more access. You both kiss, your mouths exploring each other's. He also starts jerking you off harder and faster. You moan in pleasure.

He leans back. "Just so you know, I'm not really into oral. Sorry."

"It's all right," you say.

"I prefer...something else."

You raise your brow. "What do you prefer?"

Without another word he flips you over onto your belly on the nearest table and lifts up your hips. You feel him spit on your asshole and then a finger pops in.

"Oh, yeah," he moans as he slides it in and out.

He adds another finger, then another. Soon he is loosening you up with three fingers. "Ready?" he asks.

You roll your hips against him. "God, I couldn't be any more ready."

He slides his dick in your ass. He goes slow at first, but quickly picks up speed as he starts to fuck you.

"Fuck...Yeah....Fuck," he says, slamming into you.

He soon starts to grunt, and you know he is getting close. He suddenly pulls out.

"Turn over," he commands.

You roll onto your back and spread your legs. He quickly slides back into you.

"Ahhh....Yeah....Fuck me," you moan.

He thrusts in and out of you, going faster with each thrust. He quickly leans in and kisses you.

"I'm gonna cum," he says as his thrusting becomes erratic.  
He lets out a groan and you feel his dick spasm inside of you. He stays in for a moment, as if he doesn't want it to end. Finally, he pulls out and falls back against his seat.

You move to rest your head in his lap, humming contentedly. "Would you consider joining my harem?"

He laughs. "Damn right I would. There's no way I'm not joining after that."


	2. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my tumblr for extra short shorts, or to submit a prompt!](https://verygayshorts.tumblr.com/)

You turn to look up at Kyle, smiling brightly. "Do you know anyone else at this bar that you'd want in my harem, too?"

He thinks for a minute. "There's Ben."

You reach up and stroke his cheek. "Tell me about Ben."

"He's a bartender. Super cute, and he has the most amazing ass."

"Then I definitely have to have him."

"Yeah? You're really going to add two more guys to your harem?"

You kiss his chin. "Well, to be honest, you're the first one."

"The first one?" he asks, surprised.

"Yeah."

He grins and slides his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. "Sweet."

"Why don't you go see if Ben would be interested in joining? We could test him together."

"I like the sound of that," he says, grinning.

He kisses you on the lips and gets up, walking out of the room.

You wait for him, listening to the various sounds of people having sex in nearby rooms. The orgy is in full swing, and soon your harem will be growing.

Soon, Kyle is back with Ben. Ben is much bigger than Kyle, with a broad, muscular body.

"Is this the guy?" he asks.

"Yes," Kyle says.

You stand up, your cock bouncing eagerly, fully erect. As a Harem master, your libido is never fully sated. "Nice to meet you, Ben."

You move over to him, slide your hands over his chest and down to his crotch, feeling his dick over the fabric of his jeans. You can feel it quickly start to grow in your hands.

Ben grins. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too."

You reach up and kiss him on the lips, then look past him at Kyle. "How about we get a room before we continue?" 

"Sure thing, Boss," Kyle says.

The three of you can hardly make it to the nearest hotel with your clothes still on. Kyle loses his shirt and Ben's almost completely naked by the time you get inside a room.

You have Ben bend over, his forearms on the bed and his back arched. You stand behind him, sliding your dick into his ass and thrusting. He grunts and groans as you fuck him, moving your hands up and down his muscular back.

You position your dick at his entrance, and slowly ease forward. His ass feels like warm satin around you. You start to gently thrust in and out of him as he moans softly. You reach a hand around him, to caress his chest and pinch his nipple. He moans slightly louder and you know he is enjoying himself.

You watch Kyle climb onto the bed to get a better view, his dick already in his hand.

"Fuck him harder," Kyle whispers.

You grin and begin to thrust a little more roughly into Ben's ass, who moans in approval.

"Harder," Ben says between gasps.

You begin to thrust as hard as you can, your hips slamming into his ass with a wet smack. Ben groans in ecstasy.

"That's it, that's it!" Kyle says.

You reach a hand around and stroke Ben's dick while you thrust. You lean over and kiss Ben, who eagerly presses his mouth against yours and wraps a hand around the back of your head. You run your tongue along his lips before slipping in and massaging his tongue with yours.

Ben moans into your mouth as his ass tightens around your dick. You moan as you feel him cumming, and Kyle gasps as he shoots his load. You quickly follow, and with one last hard thrust you bury your dick in Ben as far as you can and release deep inside of him.

You all collapse in a sweaty heap, panting hard as you try to catch your breath. You gently pull out of Ben and Kyle reaches over to caress your chest.

Ben looks over at Kyle and you. "Can we... cuddle?"

You and Kyle both nod eagerly, Ben wraps an arm around you and Kyle snuggles in on the other side.

"That was so hot seeing you fuck him," Kyle says. "I could watch you two all day."

You stroke Ben's hair, then his cheek. You all lie together for a while, gently caressing each other and kissing every now and then.


	3. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my tumblr for extra short shorts, or to submit a prompt!](https://verygayshorts.tumblr.com/)

You set out in the morning while Kyle and Ben are still sleeping to wander a nearby park in search of your third. You stroll through the park, taking in the fresh air as you walk along.

You spot a man jogging by the path. You lean against a tree and watch him. You continue to watch the jogger as he runs by, admiring his toned body.

You want him.

You wait for him to come around the path again, then fall into step beside him, matching his pace.

"Hello," you say. "What's your name?"

He looks over at you and smiles. "Hi. I'm Mark."

You walk together for a few moments in silence before reaching a bench, where you both sit down.

"Is this your usual running route?" you ask.

He nods. "I try to run five miles a day, unless I'm travelling."

You lean back in the seat and tilt your head. "Do you travel for work or for pleasure?"

"I travel for both," he says, grinning. "Would you like to see my hotel room?"

You raise your brow. "Depends. If I can show you a good time, will you join my harem?"

"Sure," he says, after a moment's pause. "But if you don't impress me, then you'll join mine."

You grin. "Done."

With one last look at each other, you turn and follow him out of the park.

You follow him for about a mile before he leads you down a quiet side street and into a hotel.  
You wait patiently at the reception while he checks in, then follows the man to his room.  
He slides his key into the door and leads you inside.

"So," he says, turning to you. "Impress me."

You pause a moment, considering your options. He's taller than you, but his body is trim and fit from all the running. So you take gamble and push him up against the wall, then lift his legs to wrap around your waist.

He holds on as you unzip his pants and pull them down, releasing his cock.

"Ohh," he moans. "Good start."

He's throbbing in your hand as you stroke him while kissing and biting at his collarbone. You suck a mark onto the side of his neck. You pump him steadily as you feel his cock throb in your hand.

You tilt your head up to look at his face. His eyes are closed in pleasure, his mouth hanging open.

You lift your hips to rub your clothed erection against his bare ass. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me," he begs.

You pull down your pants and underwear, releasing your throbbing cock. "I'll fuck you good," you promise.

You lift his legs again, holding him against the wall as you guide your cock into his entrance. He lets out a pleasured cry as you sink hilt-deep inside him.

He wraps his legs around you, holding you in place as he grinds against you. You feel him clench and unclench around your cock, teasing the most intense pleasure from you.

"You like that?" he asks.

You can only moan in response as you thrust into him again and again, your hands clasping his body against you as you force your cock in as deep as you can. You slam him against the wall, your rhythm building with every thrust.

"Ohh fuck, ohh yes!" he cries.

You reach down between your bodies and stroke him in time with your thrusts, working him toward his climax. You lean forward and bite his neck, and that's what sends him over the edge. He trembles in your arms as he lets out a gasp, his ass clenching hard around your cock.

"Fuck!" you grunt. You thrust into him one more time, releasing your come inside of him as your body shudders with the intensity of your orgasm.  
You stay still a minute longer, listening to him breathe, before you slide out of him.

He slides down the wall into a sitting position, looking almost dazed. "That was intense," he says softly.

You grin, watching his eyes follow a drop of cum that dribbles from your cock. You step forward, grabbing his jaw as you guide your cock into his mouth. "Suck," you order.

He opens his mouth, closing his lips around your cock. You thrust forward, sliding deeper as he begins to suck you clean. He's slow and gentle, taking his time as he works your cock with his lips and tongue.

You pull back to slip your cock out of his mouth and pat his cheek with one hand. "Good boy. So, will you be joining?"

He looks up at you with worshipful eyes, nodding eagerly.


End file.
